Chapter 3 the Virus
by stampensue
Summary: continuation of the story "The Virus"


Chapter 3 The Virus

Note: Any facts related to the polio virus are wrong. I am writing fiction so I took a virus from the 1930's and made the rest up. Nothing written here about polio should be thought of as true.

Chakotay sat by Kathryn's side hour after hour applying the cooling towels while Crewman Celes assisted in changing the water, getting fresh linen, monitoring vital signs, and intermittently speaking softly to the captain. She maintained her vigil while the doctor and Mr. Paris worked in the lab.

Little was known about this virus other than the effect it was having on their captain. Nothing much was written about it as it was eradicated by the 2nd millennium and Star fleet medical files had very little about it. There were pictures of people in "Iron Lungs" and children with hardware around their legs. It was obvious that this was devastating to those that fell victim to it.

Finally the Doctor came back into sick bay.

"Well Doc, can you tell us anything?"

As he scanned the captain for what seemed an eternity, he turned to the commander.

"The virus attacks the muscle and concentrates in the lower extremities and the thoracic muscles. Nerve pathways will be destroyed if I don't try an experimental treatment. But I need your permission as this will be the 1st time anything like this has ever been attempted in an attempt to kill off the virus. I'm not sure it will work but doing nothing will most definitely have serious consequences."

She may end up with very limited use of her legs, and her ability to breathe may be permanent. We're already seeing that effect now as she is on life support but I'm hoping I can change that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'd like to attempt plasmaphoresis., a filtering of the blood if you will, like dialysis does for kidney failure. I have programed the filtering system with the virus so it will identify and destroy it as the blood flows through it. The blood will then be returned to the captain with all its components intact, just virus free."

"Is there any danger to the captain? It sounds simple enough."

"I'll have to insert a large needle into a major artery and vein for the removal and re-infusion of the blood. Any time you do that you run the risk of hemorrhage, embolism, and shock. But I see no alternative Commander. The captain is clinging to life as it is."

"Go ahead Doctor. Try your experiment. I'll note in my logs that you explained the risks involved and I give you permission to act in her best interest as the highest ranking officer on board at this time. I'll note you also Crewman, that as a witness you confer the information given by the doctor."

"Yes Commander, I am witness to your affirmation for the doctors treatment."

"Very well doctor, when can you get started?"

"Right now. Prep both her arms at the antecubital (inside the elbow) area for the insertion of the needles. I've replicated the tubing and filters according to specifications in the database for hemodialysis and reprogrammed in the viral DNA. As the cells pass through the filter it should recognize and remove the virus. Her body's response should begin within a few hours. I just hope there is no permanent damage."

As the process began, Chakotay excused himself to return to his quarters for a vision quest.

Holding his akoonah he prayed to his spirit guide. He closed his eyes and saw the she wolf who gave him great comfort.

"I am seeking assistance for my friend", he called out. "She is sick, and I don't know what to do" "Be with her, help her, support her in her time of need" her heard her say.

"But how, how should I help her?"

"Carry her burden, be with her", and then he noticed the lizard resting on top of the wolf as she walked.

He didn't know how he would carry her burden but whatever Kathryn needed he would help her. Somehow, as he promised so long age, he would make her burden lighter.

After a quick shower he returned to sick bay. There seemed no change but he saw her blood in the tubes, coming out and going in. There was silence as if waiting for some sign that everything was reversing.

"Kathryn, if you can hear me I want you to take a breath. Come on, take in a deep breath. Can you do that? Can you concentrate on breathing? Inhale, then push it out. In, out. In, out."

Tal saw the look of determination in his eyes. While the doctor monitored the working of the unit and Tom assisted with changing filters, replenishing intravenous fluids, Tal watched Chakotay speak softly into the captain's ear. She continued changing towels from her arms, legs, and forehead while Chakotay ran his fingers through her hair. She could see, as anyone who witnessed this encounter, that he loved this woman with all his heart. This wasn't just any fellow crew member. This was someone dear to the commander. Silently she said a prayer to her own deity for a positive outcome to a grave situation.

After what seemed hours, the ventilator was sounding different. Chakotay looked at the doctor with a questionable look to his face and was relieved to hear a positive response.

"Her temperature is down 2 degrees. She's beginning to breath on her own commander. She's initiating the breath and the ventilator is just assisting now. This may be the first good sign.

Encouraged by this Chakotay again spoke to Kathryn hoping his words were being heard. "Good Kathryn, keep up the good work. Keep breathing in and out. You're doing great." He sounded so positive that he believed it ( Kathryn's improvement)was happening.

Then he saw the flutter under her eye lids. Her eyebrows moved. Her fingers moved.

"Come on Kathryn, wake up. Can you hear me?"

Slowly she began to open her eyes. Slowly she began to see. And slowly she began to be afraid.

He could see it in her eyes.

"Kathryn you're sick. You've been here in sick bay with a fever. The doctor is here and Crewman Celes, and Tom Paris. They have been working to make you better. Do you understand?'

Closing her eyes then grimacing she finally tried wetting her lips and speaking. Looking into Chakotay's eyes she asked for a sip of water. Looking to the doctor for his approval he was handed a cup with a straw. Holding her head up a bit so she could sip, he then gently laid her back down on the bed.

"How long have I been here?"

"About 16 hours captain" the doctor chimed in.

"What's wrong with me?"

Chakotay spoke up before the doctor had a chance to blurt it out. He wanted to soften the blow in case the doc told her how deadly this virus could be.

"Kathryn you contracted some virus that has caused a high fever and breathing problems but you seem to be over the worst of it. You were out of it for a while but you're coming around. How do you feel?"

"I'm so tired and I feel like I have cotton in my mouth."

It was then that the doctor spoke up. "As the Commander said captain, this virus seems to pack quite a wallop. You are presently being cleansed of the virus through a blood filtering. It's almost done. As you can see I've accessed vessels in both arms so I've immobilized your extremities for the time being. Once the treatment is finished I'll remove the splints."

As she shook her head in response her eyelids were getting heavy again.

"Go back to sleep Kathryn, You're in good hands."

"Thank you". Turning to Chakotay she mumbled, "You'll be here too?'

"Yes Kathryn, right here by your side."

She shook her head in understanding and fell asleep with his hand around hers.


End file.
